


when i drift off, i will dream of you.

by layuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Irondad, One Shot, Sad, Short, intended lowercase, not ship!, spiderson, this sucks but whatever lol, tony misses peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layuh/pseuds/layuh
Summary: it’s always you.





	when i drift off, i will dream of you.

tony stark was going to die.

if someone had said that before, he would have fought. he would have fought against it, laugh in death’s face, find a way to escape it’s grasp.

but now?

it didn’t seem like a half bad idea.

he watched through half lidded eyes as his chest rose and fell slowly, seemingly slowing down every breath.

he propped his neck into a position that allowed him to look at the infinite stars.

people had told him that he was going to change the universe, that one day he would rule the world.

it was almost funny, how the universe was ruling him now. taunting him with white specks across the deep blues and black of the galaxy.

he closed his eyes.

peter should have been able to rule the universe.

if anyone could have done it, it would have been him.

peter, with his curly brown hair and faint freckles dotting his peachy skin.

peter, with his squitining hazel eyes and shining smile that could light up a room.

peter, with his intelligent brain that had the potential to do great things, life changing things.

it wasn’t fair- what happened to him.

the universe found a way to screw both peter and tony over, giving neither justice.

and it wasn’t fucking fair.

tony opened his eyes as much as he could, feeling his eyelids droop.

~~~~_he didn’t feel so good._

he felt light headed, he had so much to say and such little air left, he had so many things to do and such little life left.

thats when tony saw him.

peter.

he was smiling dopily, his grin stretched and dimples deep.

he seemed to have some sort of glow around him, making tony feel less miserable. making it easier to breathe.

”peter.” 

he was able to choke out the one word.

it had so much power behind it.

so many unasked questions, so many unsaid apologies, so many forgotten ‘i love yous’.

but peter just gave an understanding smile, and thats all tony needed.

peter leaned in, hugging tony.

he nuzzled his face into the other man’s chest.

tony wanted to cry with relief because  _peter was here._

he wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him closer, apologize for everything, he wanted to hold him and never let go.

unfortunately, the man had no strength to do so.

so he let himself be hugged as the rising of his chest grew more inconsistent.

but that didn’t matter because peter was here peter was here he was here

peter pulled pack to look at the man in the eyes.

”you can let go.”

it was only those words tony needed.

he felt guilty as his eyelids drooped even further.

what about pepper? rhodey? may?

he felt bad.

peter seemed to have felt it too.

”dont feel bad about this, mr.stark.”

”part of the journey is the end.”

and then they were both gone.

**Author's Note:**

> wowwwww


End file.
